


Brimming Full of Love

by j_gabrielle



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Mpreg, Off-screen birth, happy feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Billy goes into labour on a Sunday with the midwives at Mass and the doctors passed out drunk on their Saturday diet of whores and booze.





	

Billy goes into labour on a Sunday with the midwives at Mass and the doctors passed out drunk on their Saturday diet of whores and booze. "You have to do it." Billy says, handing him a knife. His dark eyes are clouded by pain and they are the only indication of the tremors that lay underneath his calm. "I trust you." He presses the hilt into Goodnight's hand and goes to boil the water and to prepare the fire.

The weather is unseasonably cold. It is too early for the chill, but when Goody goes out to fill their basket with logs, he is glad Billy thought ahead. When he returns indoors, Billy is undressed, laying out the floor by the fireplace with blankets. "Now?"

"Yes, Goody. Now." Billy grunts, climbing onto the bed. Goody sets the basket down. Taking out the knife, he runs the blade through the flames and then through the boiling water. "You remember what the midwife said?"

Goody takes a seat on the bed. Leaning over, he kisses Billy on his brow. "Yeah."

Billy tilts his head, smiling. "I love you."

"And I love you too, mon cher." He returns. A part of him hates it that Billy has to be strong for him, even now. But a bigger part of him is glad that he is, that all he has to do is do as Billy says and he'll be kept on the straight and narrow.

Angling the blade, he cuts a straight line.

Their daughter is born just after noon as the snow began to fall. She cries, and the sound is a happy relief for her parents. She has little tufts of dark hair and all ten fingers and toes. She is perfect. Looking at her, he feels his heart brimming so full with love for this little being. Goody cleans her, bundling her into a blanket before passing her to Billy, who from the moment he holds her close to his chest, cannot tear his eyes away. Goody sets about cleaning up the place, bundling the bloodied clothes and blankets into the fire. Carefully, he helps shift Billy and the baby to their bed, wiping the sweat and blood off him before dressing him in a loose woolen night shirt that leaves his wrapped lower abdomen easy for observation and changing.

"What should we call her?" Goody asks, sitting down next to Billy. The man is pale, shaking from the blood loss. The fire is still burning warm, but Goody makes a note to run into town tomorrow to see if the tailor has any scraps he can spare for a quilt. Throwing an arm around him, he pulls Billy close, holding his family against him.

"Millie. Millie Robicheaux."

Goody chuckles, "Millie?"

Billy tucks his head against Goody's shoulder, sighing. "I had a sister. Once. Her name was Min-jung. I thought... Millie sounded close to her name." When Goody remains quiet, "We could give her another name if you don't like this one."

Goody brings a hand up to caress the head of his sleeping daughter. "Millie. You sure look like a Millie, don't you?" He kisses the tip of her tiny nose, smiling when she snuffles at the way his facial hair tickles her cheeks. "Our Millie."

He looks over to Billy, only to see that he has angled his face away. Not having any of that, he gently cups his cheek, drawing them face to face. "It's okay to miss her." He says softly.

Billy sniffles, nodding and wiping away the wet tracks on his cheeks. Goody pulls him in, slotting them together in a kiss. It is chaste and tinged with exhaustion, coloured by the way they laugh when their stomachs grumble. "I'll go fix us something to eat." Goody steals one last kiss before climbing out of bed. As he is setting out the ingredients for a simple stew, he hears Billy singing a lullaby to their child. The words are soft and unintelligible to his ears, but Goody relishes the way they sound in the hush of their home.


End file.
